Happiness in Misery VF
by CixMag
Summary: Quand Stiles s'inscrit sur , un site d'informations sur le BDSM, il s'attend à tout sauf tomber sur un certain loup-garou... [Traduction de Happiness in Misery]
1. Rien de bien sérieux

Ceci est une version française de Happiness in Misery, une fanfic que j'ai écrite en anglais. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire à vous aussi, francophones !

Cissa.

* * *

En s'inscrivant sur , Stiles ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'était pas totalement inculte quant au BDSM, mais de là à le pratiquer ? Non, ça c'était complètement autre chose. Cependant, ses récents rêves habillés de cuir et de vinyle commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter, au point de passer le cap et de chercher des informations plus précises. On aurait pu croire à la théorie avant la pratique, seulement il doutait que ce soit la tasse de thé de Malia. De plus, il n'avait encore jamais rêvé de faire ça avec une fille. Il avait gardé le silence, ne voulant pas perdre sa petite-amie à cause d'un truc pareil. Après tout, ce n'était que du sexe, non? Rien de vital.

Quand Stiles se connecta sur le salon #daemoniac_help, il espérait à moitié que personne ne serait là. Il avait tort.

#EvilFox24 est entré dans le salon.

EvilFox24: Salut

SourWolf48: slt ! nouveau ?

EvilFox24: yep

SourWolf48: Quel est le souci ?

EvilFox24: quoi ?

SourWolf48: t'es sur le salon d'aide, alors en quoi je peux t'aider ?

EvilFox24: oh…

EvilFox24: c'est un peu…

EvilFox24: …

SourWolf48: gênant ?

EvilFox24: ouais.

SourWolf48: personne te jugera. débutant ?

EvilFox24: yep

EvilFox24: curieux, surtout

SourWolf48: tu veux être dominé ?

EvilFox24: …euh… plutôt l'inverse.

EvilFox24: j'sais pas pourquoi.

EvilFox24: j'ai envie d'essayer mais…

EvilFox24: j'ai peur.

SourWolf48: Peur de quoi ?

EvilFox24: de faire mal

EvilFox24: c'est con je sais

SourWolf48: pas du tout

SourWolf48: dominer, ce n'est pas faire mal

SourWolf48: qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?

SourWolf48: tu as un partenaire ?

EvilFox24: non…

EvilFox24: elle ne sera jamais d'accord alors autant oublier

SourWolf48: et ça te dérange pas de la tromper ?

EvilFox24: je veux juste de l'entraînement

EvilFox24: rien de trop sexuel…

SourWolf48: genre des leçons de shibari ?

EvilFox24: c'est du bondage japonais ?

SourWolf48: Oui.

SourWolf48: tu peux trouver des profs dans les grandes villes je pense

EvilFox24: tu sais faire les noeuds toi ?

SourWolf48: Je peux faire quelques trucs assez jolis oui

SourWolf48: mais d'habitude je suis de l'autre côté de la corde

EvilFox24: Sérieux ?

EvilFox24: Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

SourWolf48: Du bien

SourWolf48: quand c'est bien fait, du moins

EvilFox24: ça t'arrive jamais de paniquer ?

SourWolf48: seulement quand je ne connais pas bien mon partenaire

SourWolf48: ou qu'il commence à merder

EvilFox24: Il ? T'es une fille ou t'es gay ?

SourWolf48: Je suis pansexuel

SourWolf48: et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire cette vanne

EvilFox24: celle avec le pistolet ?

EvilFox24: naaaaaaan.

EvilFox24: ça veut dire quoi ?

SourWolf48: c'est comme bisexuel, sauf que ça inclut les personnes non-binaires, ni seulement féminines ou masculines. Ou ni l'un ni l'autre. Ou les deux. Bref.

SourWolf48: en gros ça veut dire que je suis capable d'aimer et de baiser tout ce qui est humain, assez âgé et qui donne son consentement.

EvilFox24: j'suis p'tet pan aussi…

EvilFox24: au moins bi

EvilFox24: pour le reste

EvilFox24: on verra

SourWolf48: alors

SourWolf48: tu veux essayer le bondage ?

EvilFox24: pourquoi pas ?

EvilFox24: tu sais où je pourrais l'apprendre ?

EvilFox24: J'habite pas dans une grande ville donc bon…

SourWolf48: quel état ?

EvilFox24: Californie

SourWolf48: il y a peut-être un prof à Beacon Hills

EvilFox24: tu te fous de moi ?

SourWolf48: ?

EvilFox24: C'est là où j'habite

EvilFox24: attends

EvilFox24: J'aurais pas dû dire ça

SourWolf48: c'est bon XD

SourWolf48: je ne vais pas te stalker

SourWolf48: j'y vis aussi de toute façon…

EvilFox24: sans blague ?

SourWolf48: sans blague.

SourWolf48: 24, ce serait pas ton numéro dans l'équipe de crosse du lycée ?

EvilFox24: ok maintenant t'es creepy

SourWolf48: Stiles ?

#EvilFox24 a quitté le salon.

Son premier réflexe, fermer la fenêtre, s'avéra parfaitement inutile. Sur son lit, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Derek Hale.

— Oh non…

Il essaya de l'ignorer, en vain. Après dix minutes de My Chemical Romance en boucle, il se décida à décrocher.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

— Je sais que ça te fait bizarre mais…

À l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix de Derek était très calme. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi stoïque ?

— On oublie ça, ok ? proposa Stiles.

— Pourquoi ?

Putain mais il était sérieux, là ?

— Pourquoi !? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise _pourquoi_ ?

— Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

— _Tu te fous de moi là !?_

— Calme-toi, Stiles.

— Comment, tu m'expliques !? C'est juste super méga gênant là…

— Est-ce que ce ne serait pas vraiment gênant si je te disais que c'était moi, le prof de shibari ?

— S'il-te-plaît Derek, ferme-la.

Les joues de Stiles étaient si rouges qu'on aurait cru que sa tête allait exploser à tout instant.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, vraiment. Je ne le dirais à personne.

— Comment je le saurais ?

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Touché. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire à Derek qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, parce que ce serait le plus gros mensonge qu'il aurait proféré dans cette vie. Ou une autre.

— Ce… Ce n'est pas ça…, bredouilla-t-il. Je veux dire, il peut toujours y avoir une fuite, ou un truc du genre…

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas de fuites.

— DEREK !

Un petit rire monta de l'autre côté du combiné. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir amusé ou vexé.

— Peu importe de toute façon…, Derek reprit, tu peux venir au loft quand tu veux. Je te montrerai quelques trucs basiques.

— Et… Et Braeden ?

— Et Malia ?

Touché et quasi-coulé. Stiles soupira et répondit en premier.

— C'est pas pareil. C'est pas son truc, et moi j'ai pas envie de le faire avec des filles. Je l'ai déjà dit.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter :

— Putain, c'est trop bizarre…

— Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi. C'est pour ça que je me suis porté volontaire.

— Je vois… et alors ?

— Je t'attends, Stiles.

— Merci.

Il ignorait pourquoi il venait de le remercier, mais c'était ce qui sonnait le plus juste sur le moment. Stiles attendit que Derek raccroche avant de se vautrer dans son lit et ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là, au juste ? Trahir Malia, tout ça pour un fantasme ? Presque irrépressible cela dit, quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie d'essayer. Genre, vraiment. Et avec Derek… ? C'était à la fois un rêve et un cauchemar, et il allait bientôt se réaliser.

* * *

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que Stiles finisse enfin par trouver le courage de frapper à la porte de Derek. Il prit le temps de le prévenir d'abord, davantage pour éviter de tomber sur Braeden plutôt que pour être poli. S'il était vraiment prêt à faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait, il voulait être absolument seul avec Derek.

Au dernier étage de l'immeuble, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Derek fraîchement sorti de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

— Sérieux Derek, tu pouvais pas être encore plus cliché ?

— Ta gueule et entre.

Stiles ne put se retenir de sourire alors que Derek fermait la porte derrière lui. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui donnerait les ordres; cette pensée était à la fois excitante et terrifiante. Et c'était sans compter la serviette de Derek qui lui donnait déjà l'impression d'avoir plongé dans le joyeux petit monde du porno gay. Génial.

— Attends ici, je reviens, dit le loup-garou.

Stiles s'assit dans le sofa sans poser de questions, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique s'emparer de lui. C'était presque aussi dur que lui quand il rêvait que… Bref, vous avez deviné. Derek revint habillé d'un jean mais n'avait pas pris le temps de passer un t-shirt. Il était vraiment trop sexy torse nu… Stiles détourna le regard.

— Alors, tu veux essayer quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

— Euh…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne commençait pas par quelque chose du genre "qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?" ou "comment ça va ces temps-ci ?" ? Mais non, c'était Derek Hale, connu pour être un handicapé social au delà de toute rémission possible. Stiles s'enfonça dans le canapé, essayant de cacher sa gêne grandissante.

— Je crois que c'est à moi de poser cette question, normalement… répondit-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, et cela fit sourire Derek.

— Effectivement, mais j'ai plus d'expérience. Si tu me sors quelque chose que je n'aime pas, ce qui me surprendrait beaucoup, je te le dirais.

Stiles se perdit un moment dans ses pensées en imaginant toutes les choses que Derek pouvait apprécier. Quand il arriva au chapitre 'douches dorées', il se dépêcha de répondre quelque chose pour se défaire de l'image mentale qu'il avait eue.

— Ok alors… le bondage, non ?

— On en avait déjà parlé oui. Quel style ?

La question prit Stiles au dépourvu.

— Je… je sais pas moi, le style où tu ne peux pas bouger tes bras ?

— Ok. Ça aurait pu être un genre plus esthétique ou de la suspension, même si je ne recommenderais pas la suspension à un débutant. Mais ça me va. T'avais d'autres idées ?

— Je ne sais pas, je veux dire… J'ai juste fait quelques rêves et j'ai maté du porno. Je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais te faire ces trucs-là à _toi_.

— Je peux aussi t'enseigner juste les bases du bondage, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi. Peut-être que tu trouveras un autre partenaire si je ne t'attire pas spécialement.

Stiles fut soudainement heureux qu'ils aient zappé l'étape 'verre', parce qu'il en aurait sûrement foutu partout en crachant. Si Derek ne l'attirait pas ? Naaaaaan. C'était carrément l'opposé : ce mec était parfait physiquement. Pourtant, Stiles devait avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise avec lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

— Stiles ?

— Non, non, c'est bon. Je veux dire, toi, c'est bon. T'es bon. Euh… Bref.

— Bien.

Derek se releva et alla dans sa chambre. Stiles soupira de soulagement, essayant de se calmer un peu. Son coeur battait la chamade, même s'il savait qu'il ne ferait rien de sexuel aujourd'hui. C'était ce dont ils avaient convenu, non ? Et le loup-garou revint avec deux cordes, l'une violette et l'autre turquoise.

— Les couleurs vont t'aider à visualiser où passer les cordes et comment faire les noeuds. Ah, et si tu veux tout savoir, ce sont des cordes spécialement conçues pour le powerplay.

Derek essayait de rassurer Stiles, et ça marchait pas trop mal. Il avait aussi amené des ciseaux chirurgicaux qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— En cas d'urgence.

Stiles hocha la tête et prit les cordes qu'on lui tendait, en profitant pour se défaire un moment du regard perçant de son professeur. Ou devait-il dire son 'partenaire' ?

Après lui avoir montré le noeud de base du bondage — le noeud plat, celui qui ne peut pas se resserrer sur lui-même et qui est facile à défaire — ils commencèrent avec un laçage simple où les bras étaient attachés dans le dos du soumis. Au début, Stiles tremblait comme une feuille prise dans le vent d'automne, mais la patience et le calme de Derek étaient communicatifs. Stiles, en tant que dominant, prit son temps, vérifiant à chaque fois que les cordes n'étaient pas trop serrées autour du corps de Derek. Il finit par réussir à compléter le laçage, même si ses noeuds n'étaient pas spécialement beaux ou symétriques. Se reculant, Stiles apprécia un moment son oeuvre.

— Ça va ?

— Je devrais te renvoyer la question. Ouais, ça va. La tension est plus forte sur le côté gauche, mais ça c'est un coup à prendre.

Se sentant vraiment rassuré, Stiles laissa échapper un rire avant de détacher Derek. Et de le rattacher ensuite. Il avait besoin d'entraînement.

* * *

Stiles prenait garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur le temps qu'il passait chez Derek. Ces dernières semaines, il s'était trouvé un nouveau sport qui demandait du temps et de l'entraînement. Deux ou trois soirs par semaine, il allait au loft et apprenait de nouveaux noeuds et laçages. Ce qu'il aimait surtout, c'était les cordes colorées : il adorait les suivre des yeux, faisant et défaisant à l'envi les noeuds dans sa tête. Et il appréciait vraiment quand Derek était attaché comme ça, impuissant et sans défense. En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils pratiquaient, chacun finissait par avoir une érection qu'ils préféraient ignorer. Cette gêne disparaissait toujours pendant les longues discussions techniques qui suivaient les entraînements.

Cette fois fut pourtant différente. Stiles voulait essayer un laçage qui prenait tout le corps, ce qui impliquait de passer très près de zones sensibles. Derek gardait toujours son jean pendant les séances, mais c'était impossible pour Stiles de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec son entrejambe quand il était si près. Un de ses doigts caressa la grosseur dans le jean et soudain, ce fut comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Bon, ok, il s'était déjà vraiment électrocuté et tout le monde savait comment ça s'était fini. Là, c'était quand même plus agréable, même s'il en resta paralysé. Debout face à un Derek imperturbable, il murmura un "Désolé" presque inaudible.

— Ne le sois pas, répondit Derek avec un léger sourire.

Ses yeux en réclamaient davantage, mais Stiles ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il n'était pas prêt, et puis ce n'était pas dans le contrat, souvenez-vous. Seulement, Derek avait cessé d'être un soumis silencieux et Stiles n'avait pas pensé à attacher sa langue.

— T'en as envie ? Tu veux me toucher ?

— Derek…

— Est-ce que t'en as envie ?

Stiles soupira, agacé, mais hocha la tête. Derek haussa les sourcils comme pour dire "Alors fais-le". Hésitant, Stiles tourna autour de lui jusqu'à être dans son dos, où il posa une main. Juste en dessous de son tatouage et au-dessus de ses mains liées. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Libéré des yeux d'un bleu-vert clair de Derek, il prit de l'assurance. L'autre main rejoignit sa jumelle, glissant lentement le long des cordes, ses doigts se laissant guider par le coton pastel. Ils finirent par trouver le chemin jusqu'aux abdos de Derek et caressèrent sa peau brûlante. Bientôt, ils descendirent sur son jean, le touchant à travers le tissu épais. Il entendit la respiration de Derek s'accélérer et devenir de plus en plus bruyante. Cette fois, Stiles comprit ce que c'était que d'avoir réellement le pouvoir sur quelqu'un. Cela lui rappelait le Nogitsune, mais uniquement pour insister sur le fait que c'était deux types de pouvoir complètement différents. Là, il ne faisait de mal à personne : le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Derek était seulement celui qu'il avait bien voulu lui donner. À cette pensée, le coeur de Stiles s'emballa. Il n'avait plus peur désormais.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Derek.

Ce dernier voulait répondre quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être entre ses mains l'exciterait autant. Son cerveau ne voulait simplement pas fonctionner, et tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche serait un autre de ces gémissements fiévreux. Stiles ouvrit sa braguette, ses doigts s'engouffrant dans la brèche pour atteindre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

— Pas de boxer ?

Il l'avait prononcé sur le ton de l'insulte, mais c'était clair qu'il appréciait le fait que plus rien ne s'élevait entre lui et Derek. Il le caressa doucement, presque douloureusement, savourant chacun des râles de plaisir de Derek. Il sentit son corps tendre les cordes, ses muscles bandant sous sa peau. Bientôt, il laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort alors qu'il jouissait dans la main de Stiles.

La pièce fut ensuite plongée dans le silence, le temps pour chacun de se remettre de leurs émotions. Puis, Stiles commença à détacher Derek. Évidemment, puisque c'était un loup-garou, les blessures étaient une préoccupation mineure; pourtant Stiles fit toutes les vérifications comme si Derek était un humain lambda. Une fois que toutes les cordes gisaient inanimées sur le sol, il lui demanda :

— Ça va ?

— T'es adorable. Ouais, ça va. Et toi ?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne suis pas celui qui s'est fait attaché, bien sûr que ça va !

— Être dominant peut aussi être épuisant. Émotionnellement.

Derek avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'il était parti dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de l'eau.

— Je t'ai senti plutôt tendu, ajouta-t-il.

— Euh… ouais.

Il revint et ils s'assirent dans le sofa, les yeux dans le vide.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire, avoua Stiles.

— Par peur ?

— Un peu.

— Peur de quoi ? Me faire mal ?

— Non… Juste… que je n'avais pas envie de paraître ridicule. De tout gâcher.

— Je vois. Honnêtement, cette voix que tu as était si convaincante que j'aurais pu t'appeler "Maître".

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Sérieux ?

— Si tu l'avais demandé, oui.

— Ah ouais…

C'était peut-être l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on lui ait jamais fait, et il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter.

— Je me demandais, reprit-il, c'est quoi, les trucs que tu aimes ?

— Tu veux qu'on parle de mes fantasmes ? J'en ai pas mal… Être attaché comme je viens de l'être en fait partie. Le "dirty talk" aussi.

— Pourtant je n'ai rien dit de spécialement énorme…

— Non, mais tu l'as pensé. Je l'ai senti aussi. Et peu importe ce que tu me dis. Quand je suis attaché, je suis ta chose. Ton chien, si tu le veux.

— Comment entraîner son loup à être un chien. Pourquoi pas… ?

Derek sourit. Putain, il était vraiment trop sexy. L'érection de Stiles avait commencé à s'effacer uniquement pour revenir, encore plus forte. Il essaya de la cacher, mais ne réussit qu'à la rendre plus visible encore.

— Vous voulez que je m'occupe de ça, Maître ?

Ok, Derek était clairement en train de rire, même si Stiles savait que ce n'était là qu'une demi-plaisanterie.

— Je ne veux pas tromper Malia mais… Tu es si…

Surgissant de nulle part, les larmes emplirent les yeux de Stiles si rapidement que Derek arrêta instantanément de sourire.

— Hé, viens là…

Il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos alors que ses sanglots se firent plus bruyants.

— Je suis désolé… murmura Stiles. Je suis paumé… C'est comme si… Quelqu'un avait fait une erreur. Malia et moi, parfois, c'est un peu comme si c'était surjoué… Je ne le sens pas. Pas autant que…

Stiles leva la tête, et sans même y réfléchir, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

* * *

Derek était nu et attaché sur la table, ses bras le long du corps, le dos et les fesses exposés. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était temps que Stiles joue enfin le vrai dominant. Il arrivait à faire des choses pas trop mal avec des cordes, mais il n'y avait pas que le bondage qu'ils avaient envie de tester. Portant seulement un jean, Stiles empoigna la cravache et frappa la table avec.

— T'entends ça ?

— Oui Maître.

— C'est ton châtiment qui t'appelle, sale clebs.

Il commença à fesser Derek avec la cravache, légèrement au début, puis de plus en plus fort dans un crescendo qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Son cul passa d'un blanc laiteux au rouge brûlant, et ses gémissements se firent plus appuyés. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Derek, Stiles abandonna la cravache pour une bougie noire. Il l'alluma, laissant son soumis voir ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Ils avaient trouvé un safeword qui était assez stupide pour ne pas être confondu avec tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou crier pendant les séances. Ce n'était pas comme si 'Cousin Miguel' était quelque chose de très excitant à dire.

Mais Derek ne dit rien et Stiles continua sur la lancée. De la cire chaude coula sur le dos du soumis, goutte après goutte, suivant d'abord le triskèle de son tatouage avant de retracer la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Stiles alla de la nuque aux lombaires, semant de minuscules points noirs dans son sillage jusqu'à atteindre les fesses rougies de Derek. Ce dernier gémit de frustration alors que Stiles prenait son temps, attendant que cette peau tendre soit complètement recouverte de cire noire.

Stiles finit par être lassé d'attendre, et mis de côté la bougie. Avec une fessée qui fit craquer la croûte de cire, il se pencha sur Derek et lui laissa apprécier à quel point il était content de son soumis. Puis, glissant lentement jusqu'à être à genoux, Stiles plongea sa langue entre ses fesses, le léchant d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant ça. Derek gémit de plus en plus fort, si bien que Stiles ne put supporter d'attendre plus longtemps.

Se relevant, il contourna la table et ouvrit sa braguette. Derek n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir ce que ça voulait dire, mais quand il entrouvrit les lèvres, Stiles recula d'un pas.

— Sérieux ? Tu es vraiment si affamé, chien ?

Derek hocha la tête.

— Oui, Maître.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu le mérites ?

Silence.

— Réponds à la question !

— S'il-vous-plaît… Je vous en supplie…

— Alors on en est là. La supplication.

— Je vous en supplie…

Si Stiles avait vraiment réussi à mettre le cerveau de Derek en mode veille, alors il avait réussi son pari. Un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres, Stiles s'avança.

— T'en veux vraiment ? Alors suce.

La bouche de Derek se referma sur le membre déjà dur de Stiles. Alors qu'il commençait à haleter, ses doigts se tordirent dans les cheveux de son soumis, les tirant et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu. Derek était trop doué pour lui, trop doué dans ce domaine et s'il le laissait faire trop longtemps, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de… Il se retira juste avant de jouir, laissant son soumis dans une frustration encore plus grande. Mais s'il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air en jouant les précoces, il avait besoin d'une pause. Le fessant de nouveau - cette fois avec les mains - Stiles écarta les jambes de Derek, caressant son intimité du bout de son index. Quelques longues minutes et un peu de lubrifiant plus tard, il le pénétra d'un doigt, puis de deux. Ses va-et-vient, au début lents et mesurés, devinrent de plus en plus sauvages.

— S'il-vous-plaît !

Cette fois ce n'était plus des gémissements mais de véritables cris qui sortaient de la gorge de Derek. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et Stiles non plus. Il reprit ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant. Stiles ignorait s'il était en train de le baiser ou de lui faire l'amour, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment-là. Plus rien n'en avait. Il se sentait juste bien et libéré. Et vu le bruit qu'il faisait, Derek ressentait la même chose.

Ça ne dura que quelques minutes, mais c'était intense. Stiles fut incapable de retenir son plaisir plus longtemps, et jouit rapidement. Bien trop rapidement à son goût, mais quand il retourna Derek, il constata qu'il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme non plus. Se mettant de nouveau à genoux, Stiles prit sur lui de libérer son partenaire de sa frustration. Avec sa langue. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça, mais sentir l'autre gémir, entièrement à sa merci, c'était tellement excitant qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de recommencer plus tard. Noyé dans son propre désir, il se surprit même à avaler. Qu'est-ce que Derek lui avait fait ?

Avec un long soupir, Stiles se remit sur pied et détacha Derek. Quand les cordes tombèrent, revint _la_ question.

— Ça va ?

Cette fois Derek ne répondit même pas. Il se contenta de prendre Stiles dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

* * *

Stiles suivit Derek dans la salle de bains comme une mariée un peu naïve. Maintenant que la séance avait touché à sa fin, il avait rendu le lead au loup-garou.

— Tu préfères une douche, ou un bain ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

— Franchement ? Je m'en fous, du moment que tu es avec moi.

Derek ne put réprimer son envie de l'embrasser, et poussa doucement Stiles contre le mur carrelé de la douche. L'eau se mit à couler, d'abord froide puis brûlante comme les flammes de l'enfer, mais rien n'aurait pu mettre fin à ce baiser passionné. Rien, sauf peut-être Stiles.

— Tourne-toi, dit-il seulement.

Il empoigna une éponge et du gel douche : il était celui qui avait mis de la cire partout sur la peau de Derek, alors il devait être celui qui l'enlèverait. Il frotta le dos de son partenaire - son amant ? - avec précaution, massant ses muscles pour retirer plus facilement la cire.

— Alors… commença Stiles. C'était bien…?

— Ouais. Plus que bien, en fait.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Hé, Derek…

Stiles posa l'éponge et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je crois que… reprit-il.

Que du sexe, hein ? Rien de vital.

— Ouais. Je t'aime aussi, Stiles.

* * *

On m'a déjà réclamé une suite, donc il devrait y en avoir davantage. Cela dit, je ne sais pas quand ni comment ni quelle quantité... À bientôt !


	2. Privé

Désolée pour le retard de parution entre la version anglaise et la version française ! Le chapitre 3 (anglais) est fini aux 3/4, et j'ai déjà prévu la suite. Cette fanfiction se passe définitivement après la saison 4, en canon-divergence. La seule grosse incohérence c'est l'absence totale de mention du Desert Wolf, mais au fur et à mesure les autres personnages de la série vont faire leur apparition. C'était parti d'un OS en mode 'tiens c'est drôle' et je me retrouve avec une fanfic qui risque d'être assez longue et complexe. L'effet papillon.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Cissa

* * *

Ça, c'était fait. Il s'était enfin décidé, après y avoir réfléchi pendant des jours et des jours. La situation était devenue clairement inconfortable pour tous les deux, et il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il avait simplement rompu. Les mots n'étaient pas venus facilement, mais quand le premier avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres, le reste était sorti naturellement, comme l'eau à travers la brèche d'un barrage. Stiles n'avait pas imaginé que cela pouvait lui procurer tel soulagement. Un poids avait disparu de son coeur. Il en avait fini de se mentir.

Le téléphone sonna dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

— Derek ?

— Ouais ?

— Euh… T'es chez toi, là ?

— Oui. Tu peux venir si tu veux.

— Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

La conversation ne se prolongea pourtant pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler avant d'en parler en face à face. En réalité, ils en avaient déjà parlé. La vie était parfois compliquée, et il fallait parfois savoir être radical pour la rendre plus simple. Derek et Stiles en avaient longuement débattu : devaient-ils tuer leur relation dans l'œuf ou annoncer à leurs petites-amies respectives que c'était fini ? Tous deux avaient de vrais sentiments, Stiles pour Malia et Derek pour Braeden mais ces sentiments ne faisaient pas le poids face à ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce qu'ils avaient toujours ressenti, maintenant qu'ils se penchaient sur la question.

— Alors tu l'as fait ?

Derek n'était pas le genre de mec à tourner autour du pot. Il y avait des moments où ça énervait Stiles, mais pas ce soir là. Le garçon acquiesça seulement, et entra dans le loft.

— Comment elle a réagi ?

— Pas très bien, répondit le jeune homme, soupirant bruyamment alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans le canapé. Il fallait s'y attendre, non ?

— Elle a ses humeurs et un sale caractère, mais elle finira par s'y faire. Ne culpabilise pas de l'avoir blessée.

— Si, je culpabilise. Et je l'ai vraiment blessée. Ok, elle est vraiment chiante parfois mais c'est une fille bien dans le fond et je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme une merde en pensant à ce que j'ai fait.

Derek passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Stiles, se rapprochant de lui au passage.

— Tu lui as dit pourquoi ?

— Pas vraiment. Elle a gueulé que s'il y avait une autre fille, elle finirait par le savoir. J'ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Et je ne mentais pas, hein… Pas d'autre fille…?

Il avait l'air dévasté, sur le point de pleurer.

— Et elle a pleuré, continua-t-il. Et je ne savais plus quoi faire ou dire.

Stiles luttait contre ses sanglots lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Derek se poser sur son front. La tendresse inattendue du loup-garou était si émouvante qu'il laissa échapper une unique larme. Il se frotta immédiatement la joue, ne voulant pas paraître trop sensible.

— Tu as le droit de pleurer, murmura Derek dans le creux de son oreille. Pour elle, et pour toi.

Il le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos et les cheveux. Qui aurait cru qu'un loup aussi badass fût capable de la plus infinie tendresse ? Merde, Stiles était tombé amoureux du plus grand chaton que la terre ait jamais porté.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce qu… que t'as rompu ?

— Oh. On n'était pas vraiment ensemble de toute façon. Je lui ai juste dit que la fête était finie. Elle a compris.

Braeden n'était pas idiote, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Derek était convaincu qu'elle pensait qu'il s'était casé des jours avant qu'il ne le lui annonce officiellement. Cela dit, comprendre ne voulait pas dire ne rien ressentir. Derek n'avait simplement aucune idée des sentiments de Braeden. Cette femme était bien plus mystérieuse que lui ne le sera jamais, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'appréciait autant.

Le silence tomba, brisé seulement par les soupirs d'un Stiles essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. L'embrassant sur la joue avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, Derek glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt, l'envie de toucher sa peau brûlante étant trop forte. Stiles n'y résista pas, et fit bientôt la même chose, ses doigts redécouvrant le dos musclé du loup.

— Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? demanda Derek entre deux baisers.

Submergé par une myriade d'émotions, Stiles ne put que hocher la tête. C'était comme si les mots l'esquivaient, s'échappant de son esprit comme les rats paniqués d'un paquebot en plein naufrage. Et c'était le cas : il était en train de sombrer. Les lèvres de Derek, ses mains, sa langue et ses doigts… Stiles se noyait, d'une manière infiniment douce.

Derek le porta dans ses bras jusqu'au lit, comme si Stiles était une jeune mariée. Cette pensée fit presque rire ce dernier, mais il était encore trop bouleversé par sa récente rupture et sa vie amoureuse en général pour se laisser aller à ce genre de légèreté. C'était comme si le sol sous lui se dérobait, et qu'il n'avait plus que lui à qui s'accrocher.

— Derek…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

— Derek, prends-moi.

Un autre murmure, auquel Derek répondit par un grognement. Il allongea Stiles dans son lit, parcourant de ses mains sa peau pâle, se glissant sous ses vêtements. Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou et son épaule, suivant le chemin tracé par ses grains de beauté. D'un autre geste, il commença à retirer ce t-shirt qui devenait encombrant. Bientôt, Stiles fut torse nu sous un Derek encore complètement habillé. Ce n'était pas juste, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Ce soir, Stiles ne voulait pas avoir les rênes. Il voulait que personne ne les ait. Il voulait simplement se rouler dans les couvertures avec Derek, juste l'embrasser et l'aimer. Et pourtant, pendant de longues minutes, ce fut Derek qui s'occupait des baisers, ne laissant à Stiles qu'un seul choix : apprécier.

S'abandonner à cette étreinte passionnée, Derek plongea entre les jambes de Stiles, l'embrassant même à cet endroit. Un long râle résonna dans la chambre.

— Derek…

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre avec quelque chose dans la bouche. Par pur réflexe, les mains de Stiles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de Derek, les caressant doucement.

— De… A… Arrête…

Un visage étonné émergé entre les genoux de Stiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses.

— …Tu veux que j'arrête ?

— …N …Non

Les yeux noisette de Derek s'écarquillèrent, perplexes.

— Je veux…

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase, et prit le dessus. Ils se retournèrent, changeant de position pour que Stiles soit désormais celui qui soit au-dessus. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

— Je te veux.

Soudainement impatient, Stiles le déshabilla, essayant toujours de trouver une excuse ou un moment pour lui donner un baiser. D'une manière ou d'une autre et malgré la passion qui les animait, Stiles mit la main sur un préservatif qu'il posa sur Derek sans réfléchir. Réfléchir n'avait plus aucun sens désormais. Il n'y avait plus que leurs sentiments et leur profond désir qui comptaient. C'était la première fois pour le Stiles passif, mais ce n'était même pas un problème. Tout se passa si naturellement que la douleur s'effaça d'elle-même, remplacée par le pur plaisir. Leur étreinte était si irrationnelle qu'elle n'en était même plus photogénique : ils étaient au centre d'un maelström de sensations indescriptibles, comme si leurs corps et leurs esprits n'étaient plus que gémissements et baisers et chaleur et griffures dans le dos. Il ne restait plus rien du monde extérieur. Il n'existait même plus. La seule chose qui leur restait était la seule qui importait au final : eux, chaque autre, se noyant l'un dans l'autre, s'entredévorant.

— Je t'aime.

Juste un murmure, un autre murmure quand tout le reste avait disparu.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Quelques mots, qui pourtant voulaient dire tellement. Soupirant alors qu'il serrait Stiles dans ses bras, Derek songea à quelque chose. Un détail qui n'en était pas un. Une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, mais qui, dans le même temps, restait une idée séduisante. Une chose qui pourrait attirer des ennuis à Stiles. Quelque chose de vraiment dangereux.

* * *

Stiles passa la nuit entière chez Derek, en plein milieu de la semaine. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé quelques fringues propres chez lui lors de ses visites régulières…! Mais le vrai problème demeurait.

— Oh… Oh non, mon père !

Derek haussa ses sourcils entre deux longues gorgées de lait.

— Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu découchais ?

— Merde, j'ai totalement zappé…! Il va me tuer !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ? L'appeler ? Non, ça serait tellement inutile que ça ne ferait que l'énerver. Et puis, c'était presque l'heure pour Stiles d'être en cours. Il était toujours lycéen, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Euh… Je dois y aller. Merci pour cette nuit…

Il avait l'air gêné, même s'il était reconnaissant, et heureux. Pour Derek, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de veiller sur Stiles pendant sa journée de cours. Il ne le stalkait pas vraiment, il voulait juste être là si quelque chose arrivait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à vrai, en réalité.

* * *

— Alors, t'étais où la nuit dernière ?

Scott n'avait même pas la politesse d'attendre un peu avant de parler du plus gros problème de Stiles.

— Tu pourrais pas te la fermer, s'il-te-plaît…?

— Pourquoi ?

Stiles jeta un regard à Malia qui était de l'autre côté du couloir. Étant le loup-garou discret et furtif qu'il avait toujours été, Scott se tourna pour voir ce que Stiles regardait. Grillé.

— Génial. Merci Scott. T'es toujours le meilleur des potes, sérieux !

— Attends !

Mais Stiles était déjà parti dans la salle de cours, s'asseyant dans un coin, dans le fond, comme s'il espérait que les autres allaient l'oublier. Les autres étant son ex-petite-amie, plus précisément.

— Stiles, attends ! Je suis désolé, je voulais pas…

— Tu veux dire que t'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait entendre tout ce que tu dis ?

— _ELLE_ a un nom ! grogna Malia de l'autre côté de la salle.

— Tu vois ? C'est pas le moment, là.

Scott soupira et acquiesça, avant de s'assoir juste devant son meilleur ami. Il songea une demi-seconde à rester silencieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

— C'est Derek ?

— La ferme !

— McCall ! Stilinski ! Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez vous permettre de ne pas être attentifs pendant mes cours, il suffit de regarder vos notes !

Leur prof était comme tous les autres profs de lycée : froid, hostile et ayant un très fort penchant pour le sarcasme. Alors ils se turent pendant le reste de l'heure, pour le plus grand plaisir de Malia. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de Stiles. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas avant la pause-déjeuner. Principalement parce que c'est à ce moment-là que le Shérif Stilinski débarqua de nulle part, engueulant son fils pour ne pas avoir prévenu qu'il ne dormait pas à la maison la veille.

— S'il-te-plaît Papa… On pourrait pas parler un peu plus tard ? C'est gênant là, au milieu de… tout le monde. Tu sais, j'ai une réputation à maintenir et…

— Dis-moi où tu étais hier soir et pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de me prévenir et peut-être que tu pourras t'en sortir indemne !

— Je _pourrais_ ? C'est tout ? T'es pas un très bon négociateur, Papa…

— Arrête de répondre et réponds !

— C'est pas, genre, la même chose ?

— STILES !

Il laissa échapper un long soupir en espérant que Malia était assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Parce que ça allait être bizarre et ça allait faire mal.

— J'étais chez Derek.

Il n'essaya même pas de mentir, parce qu'il savait déjà, sans vraiment savoir comment, que son père avait appelé la mère de Scott hier. Il aurait pu appeler Derek aussi, mais ça ne lui avait sûrement pas frôlé l'esprit. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Le Shérif Stilinski fronça les sourcils.

— Derek ? Pourquoi ?

— Euh… Les affaires. Du genre un peu poilues.

_C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça, maintenant ?_

— Un problème avec la meute ?

— Non… Pas vraiment non…

Comment pouvait-il faire tenir tout ce qu'il avait à dire en une phrase que son père ne prendrait pas mal ? Merde, son esprit était totalement vide.

— Alors pourquoi tu étais chez Derek ?

La porte d'un casier se referma de façon anormalement bruyante. Stiles jeta un oeil vers le bruit, et vit Malia s'éloigner, agacée. _Fait chier, elle a entendu._

— Écoute Papa, c'est un peu compliqué et…

— Tu as rompu avec Malia, et maintenant tu passes la nuit entière chez Derek ?

— Et je remercie le Seigneur de m'avoir donné un père aussi brillant ! Tu as tout compris ! C'est bon maintenant, on n'a plus rien à dire, non ?

Stiles cherchait une sortie, alors qu'il n'y en avait manifestement aucune. Il était aussi en train de rougir comme ça lui arrivait rarement.

— Tu ne démens pas ?

— Pourquoi je démentirais ? Tu sais déjà tout, et vu la gueule de son casier, Malia aussi.

Stiles se sentait vraiment désolé pour elle. Il l'appréciait vraiment, même s'il avait fini par choisir Derek. Il était trop loyal pour feindre des sentiments. Il se disait parfois qu'il en avait juste un peu trop. Choisir entre deux personnes qu'il aimait avait été difficile pour lui, mais c'était parce qu'il avait vraiment aimé Malia qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Seulement, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Il inspira bruyamment, son bouclier nivelé de sarcasme s'étant soudainement envolé.

— Je suis désolé pour ça, déclara son père en posant une main sur son épaule. J'avais besoin de savoir. Tu es mon fils unique, et je ne peux pas te laisser disparaître toute une nuit sans même un message.

— Ouais. Je comprends. Je suis désolé aussi… La prochaine fois je t'enverrai un message.

— La prochaine fois ?

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Tu es puni, fuyard.

— Oh… Papa ! Tu ne peux pas !

— Je peux et je ne vais pas me gêner ! Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois !

Stiles pouvait protester autant qu'il voulait, son père n'allait pas changer d'avis. C'était dit : pas de Derek pour lui ce soir.

L'après-midi arriva et le Shérif reprit le travail, pendant que Stiles repartait en cours. Avec son meilleur ami.

— J'ai tout entendu.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux entendre tout ce que tu veux que tu te dois te sentir obligé de le faire !

— Je sais que t'es sur les nerfs mais… vraiment ? Derek ?

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il commençait à être fatigué de tout ça. Pas qu'il se sente honteux ou gêné par le fait qu'il sorte avec Derek - putain, c'était d'ailleurs tellement plus que 'sortir' - mais il n'avait pas voulu pas que ses amis, son père ou son ex l'apprennent de cette façon. C'était juste irrespectueux, pour tout le monde.

Comprenant que le silence de Stiles faisait office de 'oui', Scott continua sur sa lancée :

— Mais… comment ?

— Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

— Non ! Pas ça, mais…

Stiles savait ce que son pote était en train d'essayer de dire. Comment avait-il pu finir avec Derek ? Les mots qui lui passèrent par la tête étaient tous vrais et faux à la fois. Aucun n'aurait pu décrire les sentiments de Stiles, et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, ils y arrivaient.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux. La chance, le hasard. Le destin.

Il se sentit soudainement déprimé, mais au moins Scott ne demandait plus rien. Il soupira lourdement et s'assit sur son siège, attendant que le prochain cours commence. En regardant à travers la fenêtre dans une tentative désespérée de s'échapper, il aperçut une silhouette familière sur le parking.

_Pas ce soir_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Derek n'attendit pas que la journée scolaire soit finie pour rentrer chez lui. Il savait déjà qu'il agissait de façon un peu bizarre, d'autant plus qu'il avait entendu la conversation des Stilinski. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer le fait que Stiles sortait avec un loup-garou mâle bien plus âgé que lui. Derek était même étonné que le Shérif Stilinski ait réagi aussi bien. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt ennuyeuse, à tel point que Derek réfléchit à chercher un travail. Il n'était plus un loup solitaire désormais, et la fortune de sa famille ne durerait pas éternellement, surtout après l'affaire du Bienfaiteur. Peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Il y avait pas mal de métiers où ses talents un peu spéciaux pourraient être utiles. Videur ? Policier ? Pompier ? _Ouais… pourquoi pas ?_

Il y avait un autre souci à discuter avec Scott, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il continuait à y réfléchir, à peser le pour et le contre avant d'en informer qui que ce soit. Il passa sa journée à s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la nuit tombe sur Beacon Hills. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il pensa à Stiles. Il devrait être rentré maintenat. Attrapant son ordinateur portable, Derek sauta dans le lit, et vérifia ses e-mails. Bingo ! Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un message, lui disant à quel point il allait lui manquer ce soir, et qu'il attendrait sur le chan IRC sur lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la seconde fois.

Sourwolf48: C'est bon, c'est juste pour un soir…

EvilFox24: Non, pas vraiment

EvilFox24: Mon père m'a puni pour au moins une semaine

EvilFox24: Et je crois que ça va durer plus longtemps

Sourwolf48: Je suis si important que ça ? Tu ne peux pas attendre quelques jours ?

EvilFox24: Ferme-la, ok ?

Sourwolf48: :D

EvilFox24: Et s'il-te-plaît, pas de smileys !

EvilFox24: C'est trop chelou

Sourwolf48: Pourquoi ?

EvilFox24: parce qu'irl tu les utilises même pas !

Sourwolf48: Hey, c'est pas sympa

Sourwolf48: ça m'arrive de sourire

Sourwolf48: parfois

EvilFox24: pas assez souvent

Sourwolf48: tu me fais sourire

EvilFox24: …

Sourwolf48: quoi ?

EvilFox24: préviens quand tu décides d'être aussi mignon

EvilFox24: maintenant je rougis

EvilFox24: content ?

Sourwolf48: très content :)

EvilFox24: je voulais te demander

EvilFox24: t'as entendu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

EvilFox24: t'étais au lycée, donc…

Sourwolf48: ouais j'ai entendu

Sourwolf48: Ton père est au courant, Scott et Malia aussi…

EvilFox24: Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils le sachent comme ça

EvilFox24: Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils le sachent tout court en fait

Sourwolf48: ce qui est fait est fait

Sourwolf48: tu ne peux pas le changer

EvilFox24: je sais

EvilFox24: Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé que Malia ne m'ait pas brisé le crâne

Sourwolf48: elle le voulait ?

EvilFox24: je crois

EvilFox24: elle est encore un peu sauvage et…

Sourwolf48: tu as encore peur d'elle ?

EvilFox24: non

EvilFox24: j'ai pas peur en mode 'elle va me tuer', du moins

EvilFox24: pas vraiment

Sourwolf48: mais tu as peur.

EvilFox24: J'avais peur de toi, et j'avais peur de Scott aussi

Sourwolf48: imparfait.

Sourwolf48: avec Malia aussi c'est de l'imparfait ?

EvilFox24: Elle n'arrive pas vraiment à contrôler sa bête donc…

Sourwolf48: encore au présent, donc.

EvilFox24: ouais

EvilFox24: je crois

Sourwolf48: elle va apprendre à se contrôler

Sourwolf48: mais ça demande du temps

Sourwolf48: et je pense que tu as déjà pris assez cher avec ces histoires de loups-garous

Sourwolf48: je t'ai fait peur

Sourwolf48: à l'époque je pensais que c'était nécessaire

Sourwolf48: Scott t'as fait peur, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que c'était un nouveau-né

Sourwolf48: et Malia te fait peur parce qu'elle n'a jamais appris à se contrôler

Sourwolf48: C'est trop

Sourwolf48: c'est vraiment trop

Sourwolf48: surtout quand tu t'es fait peur toi-même

Sourwolf48: j'en ai marre que tu aies peur.

Sourwolf48: tu ne mérites pas tout ça

EvilFox24: et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

EvilFox24: me protéger ?

EvilFox24: tu le fais déjà.

Sourwolf48: Je sais pas

Sourwolf48: Je suis juste…

Sourwolf48: laisse tomber

EvilFox24: non

EvilFox24: dis-le, vas-y

Sourwolf48: il y a bien un moyen

Sourwolf48: tu n'aurais plus besoin d'avoir peur

EvilFox24: je sais

EvilFox24: mais je ne veux pas

EvilFox24: au moins pas pour ça

EvilFox24: pas à cause de la peur

Sourwolf48: je comprends

Sourwolf48: désolé

EvilFox24: ne le sois pas

EvilFox24: bon

EvilFox24: assez parlé de ça.

EvilFox24: comment a été ta journée ?

EvilFox24: à part le moment où tu me stalkais, bien sûr XD

Sourwolf48: il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire

Sourwolf48: je pensais à chercher du boulot

Sourwolf48: qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

EvilFox24: T'es pété de thunes

EvilFox24: et tu veux bosser ?

EvilFox24: quel genre de mec es-tu, sérieux ?

Sourwolf48: le genre qui s'ennuie

Sourwolf48: et l'argent finira bien par manquer un jour

EvilFox24: qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Sourwolf48: je sais pas…

Sourwolf48: adjoint du shérif ?

EvilFox24: tu veux travailler avec mon père ?

Sourwolf48: ça a l'air plutôt sympa

EvilFox24: ouais pourquoi pas…

EvilFox24: je vais lui en parler !

Sourwolf48: non non, je vais le faire

Sourwolf48: pas la peine de te précipiter

Sourwolf48: J'ai pas encore décidé

EvilFox24: ok

EvilFox24: et qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Sourwolf48: rien

EvilFox24: pas de réunion de meute ?

Sourwolf48: non…

Sourwolf48: pourquoi tu demandes ?

EvilFox24: quoi ?

Sourwolf48: s'il y avait une réunion, tu y serais aussi.

EvilFox24: s'il-te-plaît, je suis pas assez poilu

Sourwolf48: mais tu fais partie de la meute

Sourwolf48: fin de la discussion

EvilFox24: tu sais vraiment comment me remonter le moral, toi

Sourwolf48: c'était du sarcasme ?

EvilFox24: à moitié

EvilFox24: je suis juste pas habitué

Sourwolf48: tu devrais

Sourwolf48: je ne vais pas me retenir

EvilFox24: alors vas-y

EvilFox24: fais-moi mal

Sourwolf48: si tu savais

EvilFox24: mais j'ai une imagination débordante

EvilFox24: et tu es magnifique dedans

Sourwolf48: t'essaies de m'imaginer maintenant ?

EvilFox24: ouais

Sourwolf48: à quoi je ressemble ?

EvilFox24: à un beau mec à moitié à poil, taillé en V, écrivant de la merde sur son laptop, allongé dans son canapé et essayant d'ignorer la chose qui grossit dans son boxer.

Sourwolf48: pas mal

Sourwolf48: sauf que je suis dans mon lit

Sourwolf48: et que j'ai pas de boxer

EvilFox24: tu me provoques, là ?

Sourwolf48: je sais pas.

EvilFox24: parce que ça marche

Sourwolf48: tant mieux

EvilFox24: dis-moi que t'es pas en train de te toucher

Sourwolf48: que veux-tu que je te répondes ?

EvilFox24: dis-moi…

Sourwolf48: j'attends

Sourwolf48: d'habitude, c'est toi qui donne les ordres

Sourwolf48: et ne crois pas que j'en suis lassé

EvilFox24: tu veux vraiment ?

Sourwolf48: oui

Sourwolf48: s'il-te-plaît ?

EvilFox24: S'il-_te_-plaît ?

Sourwolf48: S'il-vous-plaît, Maître.

EvilFox24: c'est mieux. Mais pas assez.

Sourwolf48: Je vous en supplie

EvilFox24: pas mal

EvilFox24: alors dis-moi

EvilFox24: est-ce que tu es en train de te toucher ?

Sourwolf48: non

EvilFox24: tu en as envie ?

Sourwolf48: oui

EvilFox24: A quoi tu penses ?

Sourwolf48: Vous

EvilFox24: Arrête avec les réponses mono-syllabiques et dis-moi !

Sourwolf48: Je veux vous embrasser et vous tenir dans mes bras

Sourwolf48: caresser votre peau

Sourwolf48: et vous embrasser partout

EvilFox24: c'est mignon

EvilFox24: tu sais ce que je veux ?

Sourwolf48: non Maître

Sourwolf48: s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi…

EvilFox24: Je veux te fouetter le cul jusqu'à ce que tu n'en peuves plus et que tu me supplies d'arrêter

EvilFox24: Je veux t'attacher si fort que tu sentiras les cordes mordre ta peau à chacun de tes mouvements

EvilFox24: Je veux que tu suces ma queue comme si tu mourrais de soif et que c'était la fontaine de jouvence

EvilFox24: Je veux te baiser si fort que tu crieras mon nom jusqu'à ce que le dernier de tes voisins me connaisse

EvilFox24: Est-ce que tu es en train de te toucher, là ?

Sourwolf48: oui…

EvilFox24: Bien.

EvilFox24: Continue.

EvilFox24: Pense à moi, te couvrant le ventre de cire chaude

EvilFox24: te fessant jusqu'à ce que ton cul soit bien rouge

EvilFox24: c'est ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse ?

Sourwolf48: oui

Sourwolf48: et j'en veux plus

EvilFox24: J'écoute.

Sourwolf48: Je veux que vous me fouettiez, que vous me brûliez, que vous me brisiez jusqu'à ce que je n'existe plus

Sourwolf48: jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement vôtre

Sourwolf48: pas un loup

Sourwolf48: ni même un chien

Sourwolf48: juste une pauvre chose sans nom

Sourwolf48: vôtre

_Ok ça c'est flippant._

Stiles ne répondit rien au début, en partie parce qu'il était trop occupé à se masturber et que taper d'une seule main prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Il était aussi excité par le choix de mots de Derek. Pourtant, ça lui faisait bizarre. C'était comme s'il s'ouvrait à Stiles, ne laissant rien dans l'ombre, pas même la plus profonde tristesse. Comme si c'était sa thérapie. Stiles respira un bon coup et recommença à taper.

EvilFox24: Tu es mien

EvilFox24: que je te brûles et te brises ou pas

EvilFox24: tu seras toujours mien

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, sûrement parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Stiles avait aussi une urgence qui demandait son attention. Dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de leur silence virtuel, désormais libres d'utiliser leurs deux mains.

Sourwolf48: dommage que tu sois puni

EvilFox24: sans blague

Sourwolf48: j'aurais adoré t'entendre dire tout ça

Sourwolf48: en lisant j'entendais ta voix

EvilFox24: c'est marrant parce que je suis pas sûr d'être capable de dire tout ça en vrai

Sourwolf48: peut-être que tu as juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation

EvilFox24: ouais…

EvilFox24: t'as vraiment aimé ?

Sourwolf48: carrément

EvilFox24: j'essaierai alors

EvilFox24: je me demandais…

EvilFox24: je sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes

EvilFox24: à chaque fois que je demande, tu me renvoies la question, donc

EvilFox24: c'est quoi ton plus gros fantasme ?

Sourwolf48: j'en ai pas mal, sois plus précis

EvilFox24: avec moi

EvilFox24: qu'est-ce que tu aimerais que je fasse, vraiment ?

Sourwolf48: promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas

Sourwolf48: ou que tu ne partiras pas en courant…?

EvilFox24: omg c'est si horrible ?

Sourwolf48: assez

EvilFox24: ok, vas-y

Sourwolf48: le truc qui m'excite vraiment en ce moment

Sourwolf48: c'est… les douches dorées

EvilFox24: …

EvilFox24: de la pisse ?

Sourwolf48: ouais

Sourwolf48: tu pars en courant là ?

EvilFox24: non, t'es con, je suis puni je peux pas sortir de ma chambre

Sourwolf48: alors…?

EvilFox24: attends, j'ai besoin de temps pour rebooter mon cerveau là

EvilFox24: cet écran bleu était un peu violent

EvilFox24: tu veux que je te pisse dessus ?

Sourwolf48: c'est une façon un peu rude de le dire,

Sourwolf48: mais ouais

EvilFox24: bon ok

EvilFox24: je vais y réfléchir

EvilFox24: tu as d'autres désirs indicibles ?

EvilFox24: et en parlant d'indicible

EvilFox24: tu aimes les tentacules ?

Sourwolf48: oui mais je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir trouvé

EvilFox24: je connais un site où tu peux en acheter en silicone

EvilFox24: c'est un peu cher mais ça pourrait être drôle

Sourwolf48: pourquoi pas ?

EvilFox24: cool

EvilFox24: alors, quoi d'autre ?

Sourwolf48: il y a d'autres choses mais tu n'as pas assez d'entraînement

EvilFox24: comme ?

Sourwolf48: les fouets, la suspension

Sourwolf48: les tiges d'urètre, la dilatation

EvilFox24: ok

EvilFox24: t'as raison

EvilFox24: je suis trop bas level pour ces trucs

Sourwolf48: je t'entraînerai pour le fouet

Sourwolf48: si tu veux

EvilFox24: ouais cool

EvilFox24: ça pourrait même être utile en dehors du sexe

EvilFox24: et je suis un grand fan d'Indiana Jones

EvilFox24: mais pas le quatrième

Sourwolf48: celui qui n'existe pas ?

EvilFox24: ouais, sauf pour la scène avec le frigo

Sourwolf48: ouais :D

Sourwolf48: alors, la prochaine fois que tu viens au loft, je t'apprendrai à te servir d'un fouet

EvilFox24: ça me va

EvilFox24: tu sais

EvilFox24: parfois je n'arrive juste pas à me dire qu'on a ce genre de conversations

Sourwolf48: ouais c'est bizarre au début

Sourwolf48: mais tu vas t'y faire

Sourwolf48: tu vas être entraîné, tu t'habitueras

Sourwolf48: il n'y a rien de mal dans ce qu'on fait

EvilFox24: ouais je sais

EvilFox24: c'est juste mon éducation classique qui me rappelle parfois qu'elle est là

Sourwolf48: je comprends

En fait, il ne comprenait pas, pas vraiment. Derek n'avait jamais eu ce que les gens appelaient 'une éducation classique': il avait toujours été un loup-garou, et avait grandi en étant très proche de son oncle, qui n'est pas le meilleur exemple du 'classique'. Un jour, il devrait bien dire à Stiles qu'il avait appris tout ce qu'il savait du bondage et de la domination grâce à Peter, et que leur condition un peu spéciale leur permettait d'aller bien plus loin que n'importe quel être humain normal. Mais c'était trop tôt pour ça, et Derek ne mentait pas quand il avait demandé à Stiles de ne pas se moquer ou fuir. Il avait peur qu'en parlant trop, en lui demandant d'aller trop loin, Stiles le quitte, tout simplement. Il savait qu'il était un soumis un peu particulier, qu'il n'avait presque aucune limite et que ça ferait peur à n'importe qui. Il savait aussi qu'être dominant n'était pas facile à cause du sentiment de responsabilité, qui était épuisant. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente coupable ou mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, et il était mort de trouille en imaginant la réaction de Stiles quand il aurait un aperçu plus complet.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, espérant que la punition de Stiles ne durerait pas trop longtemps, mais appréhendant le moment où les mots et les idées deviendront réalité.


End file.
